Library Revolution
by padme789
Summary: A series of mishaps cause Jade, Tori, and the rest of the gang to spend another Saturday in detention together, with a bit of a surprise twist. Will this Saturday be the day Jade and Tori confess their feelings for one another? Jordi. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Victorious. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: I don't really watch the show, I saw a commercial for their latest episode, and figured I'd check it out because I love The Breakfast Club movie. I did like what was done for the show it was cute, however some moments irked me the wrong way. I wonder what the writers had been thinking when trying to mirror the characters, none of them were really "represented" in a role they just looked like a character but everything else was so jumbled about it bugged me. _

_Anyways, it urged me to write something short just a few chaps, the roles are still the same but they won't be jumping around. I.e. Tori won't get separated because that is not what really happens to "the princess". They will also get detentions for different reasons; some may be like the movie others fitting the show's characters. (The wonders of wikis)_

_Because it looked like they placed Jade as "the Criminal" and Tori as "the Princess" this is a jade/tori fic_

_(if you have seen the movie you should know the character's names)_

_Tori – Claire "The Princess"_

_Jade – Bender "The Criminal"_

_Cat – Allison "The Basket Case"_

_Andre – Andrew "The Athlete"_

_Robbie – Brian "The Brain"_

_Hope you enjoy. Leave a review._

**Title: The Library Revolution **

**Rating: T – language/sexual content/implied drug use**

**Summary:**

**Summary: ****A series of mishaps cause Jade, Tori, and the rest of the gang to spend another Saturday in detention together, with a bit of a surprise twist. Will this Saturday be the day Jade and Tori confess their feelings for one another? This is based more directly off of The Breakfast Club, character's roles stick to the roles from the movie.**

Saturday March 3rd 2012 Hollywood Arts High School Las Angeles California.

Dear Mr. Dickers,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice another whole Saturday in detention for what-ever it was you and Mr. Lane, believe we did. What we did, it was wrong, but we think it's crazy for Mr. Lane to suggest we write an essay explaining to the two of you, who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us, a Drama Queen, a Musician, a Loner, a Multi-talented Mess, and a Psychopath, right? That's the way we had seen each other since we first met. We were brainwashed.

* * *

><p>A little over seven hours ago 7:45am<p>

* * *

><p>It was a quiet Saturday morning. Hollywood Arts sat at its foundations, its grounds eerily quiet without the constant bustle of students. A precession of cars began to make their way through the parking lot, then finally through the front awning's circular drive. The first to stop was a black four door Chevy sedan. Inside sat Tori Vega with her father. He offered to drop her off on his way to work, at the station.<p>

There a quiet in the car, the kind felt after a heated discussion, throughout the cabin.

"You really can't get me out of this?"

Mr. Vega placed the car in park before he pulled the break. He let out a sigh, hands gripped the steering wheel. "Sweetheart, what kind of a father would I be, if I helped you get out of this?"

"Awesome?" Tori blinked her brown eyes. She pouted her lips.

He gave his daughter a soft grin then took hold of the rig of his nose. He shook his head. "Tori, it's just a few hours. You survived the last time. You'll serve, again." Mr. Vega pulled his seat-belt loose, and leaned into the passenger seat. He slid his arm across Tori's back, and gripped shoulder. He gave it a loving squeeze. "Now go, I can't be late."

Hand on the door, she sighed, Tori turned to her father and kissed his cheek. "Love you." She released the latch and watched the door to the car fall open. She took hold of her purse along with the paper handles of a whole foods bag.

"Love you too, kiddo," answered back Mr. Vega, he rolled up the the window. He waved, and went on his way down the circle drive to the main street.

Tori glanced at the small family van that drove slowly along the drive. She gave the passengers a quick smile, and short wave, and turned for Hollywood Arts' front doors.

* * *

><p>A new barely used navy blue van parked. Three passengers sat up front, neither spoke. The youngest of the three was a little girl, no more than six maybe seven years old. She wore a pair of heavy set glasses her bushy deep brown curls pulled back in pigtails, and she held tight to a librarian Barbie Doll. To the little girl's left sat a teenage boy, his head covered in thick deep brown curls, he also wore a pair of heavy set glasses, and in his lap sat a puppet. Behind the wheel sat a woman, her attention focused at the front of the car. Her hair pulled back the same deep brown curls of her children she too wore heavy set glasses.<p>

"I really did not want to give you this speech again, Robert." Mrs. Shapiro turned to her son a stern look in her eyes. "Is this going to be the last time this happens, or am I going to have schedule every Saturday like this assuming we have an early morning drive to the school?"

Robbie sighed. "The last mom, I promise."

"Good, now use this time to be constructive."

He bent forward in his seat took hold of the brown paper bag filled with a quickly made lunch. "We can't. We are only allowed to sit there, and do nothing."

Mrs. Shapiro's knuckles began to whiten, stress lines showing across her face. "Well you find a way to be constructive. You understand me?"

"Yeah!" chirped Robbie's little sister.

"Well," Robbie watched his mom motion with her head to the door. "Get yourself in there, and give me that thing; we have talked about this Robert."

Robbie looked long and hard down at Rex. He took another deep sigh, and then gave the puppet an apologetic look. "Fine." He exited the car shutting the door careful not to pinch his little sister as she moved into the front passenger seat. "Bye – Mom…"

* * *

><p>The SUV stopped in the middle, no bother to pull over to the sidewalk. The teenage boy groaned. This was the third time his father had given him this speech since they started their drive up to the school, this morning.<p>

"I was a teenager too once, you know? So I get it, alright." Mr. Harris an older heavyset man with graying hair, he looked at his youngest son. "I do, but there is a time and a place. And this was neither the time nor the place. You got that?"

"Mom already told me, alright." Andre replied in defiance, he kept his arms crossed.

"Do you want to miss a recording? You really want to ruin your chances?" Mr. Harris rubbed at his temples.

Andre shook his head.

"No production company is going to want to give a chance to a discipline case."

The father and son gave one another a quiet exchange before Andre exited the car he ignored his father and walked toward the front doors.

* * *

><p>A black two door Ford Mustang pulled into the parking lot. Jade exited the driver's seat, satchel bag over her shoulder, sunglasses still on. She clicked the keys the car beeped, and she tracked through the fresh grass and morning dew in her military boots.<p>

Jade continue to walk her straight line to the front door ignoring the BMW that was inches away from hitting her.

Cat exited the BMW with a squeal, large smile on her face. She turned to the car to wave a goodbye only to have it drive off without a word. Cat pouted her lip pulling herself into the depths of her coat hiding her face.

* * *

><p>Tori, Robbie, Andre, Cat, and Jade sat in their previous spots. They slouched, slumped, and even laid their heads atop the table. None wished to be here, but more importantly none were really awake, yet.<p>

Mr. Dickers strut his way in, his hands held a set of college rule paper and five number two pencils. "Alright, people. We are trying to something a bit different today, a wonderful suggestion given to me by Mr. Lane." Andre, Cat, Jade, Robbie, and Tori groaned in unison. "We are going to write an essay. A thousand world essay, hand written, and you are to describe to me, who you think you are." He began to pass around the paper. He slammed his fist against a table, Andre jolted upright.

"Is this a test, this has to be a test right?" asked Jade.

He ignored Jade and continued his speech. "Now, when I say essay, I mean essay. Not a single word repeated, a thousand times. Is that clear Miss West?" He took hold of Jade's feet swinging them from their propped position on the table.

"Crystal," grumbled Jade.

"Any questions, no good. I will be in my office. Remember I can hear everything that goes in here from my room." He looked at his students, and with two fingers pointed to his eyes, then to them, and back to his own.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. I tried my best to show a bit of each characters personality for opening chapater.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Victorious. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: I'm glad people have enjoyed the story, so far. First, I fixed the tense issues in the first chapter, and the typos I could find. I normally never do a double edit till I upload the next chapter because of time issues._

_I edited/added to the summary. I decided to add a bit of a twist to the story. (if you follow movies and enjoy learning facts/trivia about them. You might catch onto what I am doing as the story progresses)._

_Second, I am not going to focus so much on the group as whole with story to avoid getting off track. Jade or Tori will always be present during the moments of the story._

_Finally, I normally don't update this quickly, I just had some spare time._

_Hope you enjoy. Leave a review._

**Title: The Library Revolution **

**Rating: T – language/sexual content/implied drug use**

**Summary: A series of mishaps cause Jade, Tori, and the rest of the gang to spend another Saturday in detention together, with a bit of a surprise twist. Will this Saturday be the day Jade and Tori confess their feelings for one another? This is based more directly off of The Breakfast Club, character's roles stick to the roles from the movie.**

The group watched Mr. Dickers strut his way out of the library. Andre shimmed out of his jacket. He cracked his neck, and took a breath. He looked at Tori, smiled. "Well, let's get this day over with shall we?" Tori answered him with a nod. Both friends looked down at the blank paper, unable to write.

A sudden clipping sound echoed through the library. The group of teens turned their heads to the back corner row of laminate covered tables. Cat sat eyes in the direction of the ceiling. She unconsciously bit at her fingernails.

Robbie mouth open gawked at the odd display from Cat.

She let loose a huff. Her blank stare shifted from one friend to the other. She grinned, and then turned her attention back to the ceiling. Thumb between her lips she clipped at her nail with her teeth.

"Cat, be careful over there. You keep eating your hand, and you won't be hungry for lunch." Jade grinned her gaze pierced the room, Andre, Robbie, and Tori shifted in their seats. Each gave did their best to avoid the mischievous glint in Jade's eyes.

Jade bent forward rummaging through her gears of war bag. She pulled a pair of fabric sheers from its confines, and used the slick chrome metal as a mirror, running her tongue across her teeth.

Both Andre and Tori flinched at the noise of the scissors sliced open. Tori squealed at the crack of wood as the sharp metal made contact with the flimsy wood pencil. Jade smirked triumphant.

Thirty minutes, it had only been thirty minutes. In that thirty minutes Tori had accomplished a rather detailed doodle of Mr. Lane chocking on a bottle of his lotion. Andre had written a random melody in the corner of his paper. Her head hidden within her jacket, Cat in silence hummed a random series of commercial jingles. Jade flicked a portion of her pencil at Robbie.

"Who are you – who are you?" whispered Robbie. He sucked on his eraser. "Ow!" He pulled the end of a broken pencil from his hair.

Jade grinned. "Whoops broke my pencil."

Robbie grimmest and offered the pencil back to Jade, she took it.

"I can't believe this happened to us again," commented Tori, out loud to no-one.

Andre chuckled.

* * *

><p>Cat quietly watched the paper airplane glide through the air. It soared gracefully across the empty tables. It paused shifted and dive bombed straight into Tori's hair. Cat rose from her seat clapping only to sit back just as quickly after the look given to her by Andre.<p>

"Jade!" Tori flung her body back. She glared at Jade.

Both girls made eye contact. Jade's gaze never left Tori. Tori's never left Jade, each dared the other to act. Jade threw a crumpled paper, she missed the small ball soared between Andre and Tori. It hit the ground.

Cat sniggered.

Andre pushed his chair back with a swift turn, he looked at Jade. "Jade. Quit it."

"Andre, has anyone ever told you, you're sexy when you get angry." Jade laughed out before she threw another.

"Oh Vega, you couldn't ignore me if you tried." She hit Tori square in the face. "Bull's-eye, fifty points!" She pumped her fist into the air.

"That's it! Jade, stop! Just because you live in here a few months out of the year, doesn't mean you have the right to be such bitch." Andre growled out rubbing at his temples.

Hand gripped tight to the chair Jade pulled herself along the carpet, she paused in the middle of the carpet. "Oh I'm a bitch; I know I'm a bitch. What I would like to know Mr. Harris is if you and Miss Vega here are ever going to get rid of all this tension between the two of you."

"Tension?"

"Yes, you know all this unnecessary sexual tension, you two always have." She watched as the two teenagers processed her remark.

Andre rose from his spot. "Screw it. I don't care if you're a girl. I'll take you right here, right now."

Jade leaned back in her chair, eyebrow raised. She waited, to intrigued by Andre's outburst to stop him. "Go ahead. Hit me, I—dare—you."

Robbie cleared his throat. "Guys, guys… Andre, Jade! Don't you think we should just write our papers?"

* * *

><p>9:40 am<p>

* * *

><p>"Dear god! This is boring!" growled Jade. She had moved up to Tori and Andre's table, she sat on the other side of Tori. "I know lets close the door." Jade threw her feet to the floor. She rose from her seat.<p>

"What! You're crazy. He said to keep the door open." Tori grabbed at Jade's arm, Jade flung her hand away.

"Your point?"

"My point, my point is he said to keep the door open!"

"Is there any time of the day you are not a goody-two-shoes, Vega, hmm?" Jade, slunk her way back towards Tori. Her perfect manicured hand took hold of Tori's jacket she pulled her close, across the laminate table. Their lips blearily an inch apart, she spoke. "I bet you're even a goody-goody in your dreams." Jade, released the jacket. She slinked over to Robbie. She never broke eye contact with Tori.

Jade took hold of Robbie's shoulders "We can't have any fun, if the door is open. How do we fix that problem? We close—the door."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Review to let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
